


Purple Rose

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fail!Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Shownu finally confess.prompt: card BConfession





	Purple Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post and I have to admit I fail... it's so hard to do bingo challenge omg kudos to all of you who manage to do it..... ;__;

It’s the day, he is sure of it, he has been preparing the script since the night before, he had recited it in front of his friends, mumbling it in his dream and even pasted the script everywhere in his apartment, it’s happening. Son Hyunwoo is going to confess to someone he has loved for months. As cliché as it sounds, it was love at the first sight and after months of contemplating, over-thinking, serious discussions with his close friends and family, finally Hyunwoo comes to a conclusion that he should be the man he is and confess no matter what the result is.

With a bouquet of Purple rose mix with white lilac in his hand Hyunwoo is walking slowly but surely towards a café where his love will be, he takes a deep breath before he goes in and is greeted by the sight of a small but cute man who is in the middle of wiping the table

“Hyung! The café is closed now but I have some brownies left if you want?” Kihyun put away his table cloth before he wipes his hand on his apron and walk closer to Hyunwoo who is sweating profusely now

“I – I.. I…” Hyunwoo stuttering suddenly can’t remember the script he has prepared for weeks with a lot of revision done by his close friends

“I? Or do you want something else? Come sit first, Minhyuk and Jooheon already left 30 minutes ago they said they have something important to do and left me alone to clean this place” Kihyun pouts “I definitely will ask them to payback me for this in the future, but hyung, why are you here at this timing? It’s already late”

“I…. I have something important to tell” Hyunwoo gulps, it’s happening, it’s real, the bouquet on his hand is shaking due to his nervousness

“And what is it? Don’t tell me you don’t like the new cake I baked few days ago?” Kihyun gasps

“NO – no, it’s nice actually you can make it your next top menu”

“I’m glad you like it” Kihyun smiles sweetly and Hyunwoo again fall in love with the man in front of him “Are you really ok? Because you are sweating now, the aircon is on I believe” Kihyun was about to wipe Hyunwoo’s sweat when the latter steps back “Ah… sorry I just…” Kihyun steps back too and after that an awkward silent fill up the room

“No Kihyunnie it’s fine, I’m fine I just… have something important to tell you” Hyunwoo bites his lips suddenly his throat feels dry

“Do you actually want to sit first? You really don’t look well hyung” Kihyun frowns holding himself back to actually take the older to the chair and let him rest

“I CAN’T, no sorry I don’t mean to yell it’s just, wait do you mind if I see my paper first?” Without waiting for Kihyun responds Hyunwook takes out his script while Kihyun staring at him confusedly, with sweat slowly dropping from his head and both of his ears turn red Hyunwoo trying to read his script but everything seems blur on that moment – of course he forgot to wear his spectacles or put on his contact lenses ‘screw this you are a man Hyunwoo’

“Hyung are – “ Kihyun stops talking when suddenly Hyunwoo hands him the bouquet of flowers he has been holding on tightly

“People call me awkward and finally I know why, I thought this will be easy because I’ve been practicing it for days and nights weeks ever since that day when I told myself I’m in love with you, yes Kihyun, just incase you don’t believe of what you just heard, I’m in love with you, so fucking in love that it gives me a huge amount of stress and responsibility when finally I decided I want to confess to you, I want to have you by my side, showing you how precious you are as a person, how loving and caring you are to the people around you, I want to spend my life showering you the love you deserve, and this paper in my hand right now is the script I’ve been reciting again and again in front of my friends, my family, in front of your friends so that I can have a smooth confession time but apparently it just doesn’t work. The moment I stepped in to this place I suddenly feel that you are much more precious than who you are in this script I’ve written, I’m in love with you that I feel like an idiot to think that you, a precious person like you would like me back, but please think over it because damn I actually don’t know what to do if you reject me… I never feel so lost until I found you, I’m nothing without you, you know that… But… If… you think that there will be someone that will love you better than I am, will protect you better than I am, don’t feel sorry and you can reject me… it won’t change a thing we will still be –“

“Kiss me hyung” Kihyun suddenly says

“Wait what?!”

“Kiss me, kiss me now and show me how much you love me” Kihyun steps closer before he has Hyunwoo steps closer to him too with their lips barely one inch apart

“I love you” Hyunwoo says before he drowns himself in the taste of Kihyun’s lips, his favorite taste, the taste he has been craving for months

“And I love you too” Kihyun says when they pull apart reluctantly

“Is that a yes?” Hyunwoo raises up one of his eyebrow

“Of course, you big giant idiot” Kihyun laughs but it doesn’t last because Hyunwoo again connecting their lips together right after he whispers a ‘I love you so much kihyunnie, thank you’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BYE I'M GOING TO HIDE UNDER THE ROCK NOW I'M SO.... CRIES WHAT IS THIS FAILURE I SMELL ;__;


End file.
